A piece of me
by JC
Summary: A soul crushed, empty and lost... She was dying on the inside. Can all her love ones pull her out of the dark world, she suddenly found herself in?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The room, her room was filled with darkness… _'When did **that** happened?'_ She asked herself, as she's not even sure how she got home in the first place.

Her eyes felt heavy; so heavy when she tried to fully open them, but couldn't.

She tried to move her body but also couldn't. There seemed to be a weight on top of her, managing a bit more strength to open her eyes, she could make out a person or was it persons on top of her? Due to the darkness of the room there was no face, just a shadow and a distinctive scent filled the room.

She again tried to move her body, a muscle... maybe even a little finger… but no, nothing.

The only sign of movement was the feeling of her body moving up and down on her bed, she knew someone was inside her, violating her, invading her… Raping her… ' _No, this was not rape it can't be rape. It just can't!'_ She told herself. _'This is all a bad dream…I'm in a nightmare… I will wake up soon.'_ She told herself over and over again. "I will wake up soon." She managed to let out a whisper.

It was then her wrists were pinned above her head. with no energy to fight the grip, she gave up and let it happen. She tried to again move her lips to again make a sound any sound, but couldn't.

She felt like she was out of her body, floating, watching but powerless to save herself, wanting, to protect herself from the intrusion of something so sacred to her but couldn't.

Every time, she manage to move her wrist out of the grip whenever she had the chance, it was quickly pinned back above her head, she yet again tried to get any words out. To tell the person/persons? _'No!' 'Stop!'_ or even a _'please'_ but nothing, nothing came out of her lips or when she tried to open them she felt the roughness of a kiss? No! She won't call this intrusion a kiss! As she has a girlfriend, who she loves very much with every fibre of her being, every breath that she takes, with every thump that her heart beats and finally with her very soul. No this was not a kiss.

She did not know how long this barbaric act has lasted or even when it began, she did not even know how she got caught in this situation but there was nothing that she could do about it now. She just knew that she was in trouble, pretty big trouble and with no way out.

She felt dead inside, the only thing that she felt was the slight heat giving off on the bed sheet every time the shadow forced himself/themselves in.

The tears, her tears have now began to slowly make their way down her cheeks, she tried to move her lips again, try to make a sound but still she couldn't.

Her head was then suddenly moved to the right hand side as the person stuck her. But, yet again felt no pain. _'I'm going to die tonight!'_ She thought to herself, before again breathing the distinctive scent, what was it? Vanilla? Coconut? Her mind was too foggy to clear.

She tried, she really tried to fight the attack, but it got too much, the tiredness had overcome her and she was losing the battle.

She felt her eyes closing…

…One last time…

…As her world as she knows of it…

…Went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Giving her body a well, deserved stretch getting all the knots out and smiling when she heard the sound of the loud cracks, now that felt good.

She turned herself over and saw two big ocean blue eyes staring back at her, at first giving the _'really?_ ' look as she heard her cracking her back, then seeing that smile that broke her wall down when they first met. The smile like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and like with the Cheshire cat it was always the last thing that disappers when she shuts her eyes.

Beca couldn't believe her luck that after a long, hard and at one point on the verge of losing her. She was her with her now, sharing the same bed.

Everyone had giving them, their blessings including her father who had surprised her the most with his.

* * *

She remembered the nerves that plagued her whole body, she had discovered how much he tried to be part of her life once her parents divorce was finalised not giving him the chance, let alone the time of day to listen to him, to let him explain that both of her parents had simply fallen out of love. After all, they had been high school sweet hearts who then got married and throughout the years found out that the love was more of best friends then that of husband and wife.

Sometimes it was just that simple. But, as stubborn as she was she didn't want to hear it. So the first brick of the wall was slowly being laid.

A few years went by… A free college education which should had made anyone happy yet she preferred to toss it back to his face and go to LA. God she was so blinded by the hate and anger towards her father that in reality, it shouldn't have really existed.

But in the end she hugged out her apologies and told him that she had already wasted so many years resenting him and picturing him to be the bad guy and Shelia the evil monster but again that was not the case.

During her time in Burden it was because of him that she met the weirdest and craziest (Lily mostly.) of girls and she didn't look back.

It also because of him that she found Chloe, the shower experience will always be one hell of a story to tell, especially to their kid or even kids when the time is right.

And, there she was standing outside his door, staring at it and trying to find the courage to knock and tell him the news that could make them go back to being estranged. This time maybe forever.

She remembered turning to Chloe and telling about her fears about losing him when they finally made up and he kept his word about helping her in LA which she declined as her plans changed and just by looking at those big ocean blue eyes, she had not regrets and those eyes along with Chloe's gentle touch gave her all the strength she ever needed to go through with this.

Holding her breathe, raising her fist to knock and holding Chloe's hand with the other she was bracing herself for the worst.

As her father opened the door he smiled, happy to see both her and Chloe to realise that they were holding hands.

Once inside, Beca told her father her news, closing her eyes waiting for the outburst and disappointment to be voiced.

But to her surprise she saw him smile and give her a hug, smiling at her shocked face and then facing Chloe knowing that she was the reason why his daughter had changed for the better. Turning back to his only child he asked her the most important question any loving parent wants to ask their child. _'Are you happy?'_ Seeing Beca nodded and even surprised herself with her reply. _'More then I have ever been. I love her dad. I love her so much that she has got my heart and I have hers._ ' He turned to face Chloe again to see the love she holds for his daughter he couldn't be any more happier for them both.

Showing the biggest smile that he could master he hugged her again and told her. _'That's all I needed to hear. I give you my blessing, for you are my daughter, my life and I am proud to be your father.'_

Nothing more was needed to be said that night.

* * *

Back to the present and hearing a soft, gentle voice calling out to her, she shook herself out of the memory and focus on the beautiful creature in front of her, who now had a worried look on her face.

"Are you back? I lost you there for awhile."

"I'm here. I always will be here." Chloe nodded and placed her hand on her cheek as Beca did the same, before their lips making contact with one another, the faintest sunlight shine on both their fourth finger making their wedding bands that much richer and that much shinier.

Breaking the contact and smiling at the childish groan that Chloe gave out, disappointed that the kiss was short.

She again captured Chloe's beauty, with both a heart and soul to match that beauty, realising how lucky she is to have her in her life, to change her life for the better.

As well as all the powers that be, for at last being allowed to have Chloe as her wife.

 _'Yep, it doesn't get any better than this.'_ Beca thought to herself before giving Chloe another kiss.

This time a much longer, deeper and passionate kiss.

* * *

Aubrey slowly stirred, brining herself out of her deep sleep. Her head pounding, heavy – like two jack hammers inside her head and digging a hole in her brain and not finding the off switch. She turned over slowly to look at the time, cursing to herself that she had slept through her alarm and that she was late for work. Letting out another curse under her breath when she realised how late she was for work, she sighed. Her boss will give her one hell of berating throughout the day and will never hear the end of it. Until she makes yet another screw up.

It doesn't even matter that her boss is her father…

...One General Posen.

* * *

General Posen was described as strict, ruled the household with an iron fist, father of three, with Aubrey being the middle child.

Aubrey was at first a daddy's girl remembering how her father was like, before he went on deployments. How they both laughed and smiled and him vowing to protect her and telling her how proud he was when she first got an 'A' in maths and there to comfort her when she received a 'D' in history. Telling her. _'There's more to life then grades as long as you tried your best.'_

But, those memories are getting few and far in between. With each return from his deployment came a different man, a man that look like her father but wasn't.

Instead of being greeted by open arms and a smile, he had a fixed frown that was permenant though out the years.

Instead of praising her when she received an A he told that it was nothing to get excited for as he expected nothing less.

Instead of the comfort she was once given for a low grade, he went berserk at her, shouting in her face, that spit was coming out. Telling her that she would not amount to anything. _'To be the best you have to show them you're the best.'_ After calling 'stupid', 'thick' and asking her if she was a retard before ripping up the paper and throwing the remains on the floor, leaving the room without another word, but it was that look…that look of disappointment that made her vow from now on she will be the best no matter what it takes. She will be the best and then her father will love her again.

General Posen was strict on her eldest brother and younger sister as well but for some reason Aubrey seemed to take all of the blunt of his anger and if her brother ever stepped in, it didn't end well.

But no matter how well she did or that she exceeded in all of her subjects it was never good enough for him and that was when her stomach could not handle the stress anymore which made matters worse for her.

Having left the military due to 'reasons' he along with a friend set up a law firm and gave Aubrey a job as her lodge that she built from scratch was not doing well and she had to sell it before she was knees deep in debt.

When he found out it wasn't pretty he again called her every name under the sun and that she will work with him in criminal law where the money is and pay him back for the loan he gave her so she didn't end up bankrupt and that would have been a great embarrassment to the Posen name.

The worst was yet to come when she decided to not only reveal her true love to him after hiding the secret for far too long, but also that she was changing from defending criminals to prosecuting them as she's taking on the civil cases, knowing there's less money, but it was to save her relationship as they were on the verge of breaking up.

That was the first time he struck her, he struck her so hard that not only did she landed hard on the floor but the bruise was already showing, he again called her all sorts of vile names. If her brother didn't step in when he did god only knows what would have happened.

* * *

The sudden ache over her body brought her out of her memories, and back to the harsh reality that something bad happened to her last night, her body felt heavy, bruised even. She took a few moments to collect herself and try to get ready.

Managing to slowly pull herself up to a sitting position, winicing as she did so, she automatically put her right arm around her ribs. She noticed that she was naked which didn't surprised her as she always slept naked.

Looking around the room, she saw no sign of a break in, looking at her wrists, there wasn't a mark let alone a bruise, but that again didn't surprised her as she didn't put much of a fight, couldn't put much of a fight? There was no sign no evidence of what she thought had happened … Maybe it was a nightmare, after all. She almost sighed with relief…

…Almost.

She turned and face where her girlfriend side of the bed and saw it was crumpled… Which it shouldn't be… As her girlfriend was away for the week and wouldn't be back for another two days.

Keeping her right hand on her side, she let her left hand travel down south as her senses finally regain themselves and could feel the pool of water building up and filling her eyes, as she felt the wetness between her legs, the pain down below also seemed to intensify.

She closed her eyes and let the tears dropped, splashing on top of the crisp, pure white virgin sheets, watching as the spilled tears spread widely on the sheets, feeling again her eyes filling up, she brought her left hand back up to inspect it. But, without looking she had already knew what was on there…

…She felt the bile rising

 **TBC...**

 **A bonus chapter for you guys**

 **Also I'm portraying both Beca and Aubrey's dads from pp1 as I thought Beca dad was a good guy and from the vibe that Aubrey gave and Chloe seemed to have an idea how he was by the 'yeah' comment she made when Amy was shocked with Aubrey's quotation from her father.**

 **RJRMovieFan - Thanks, but let's face it I am a whore for all that's drama and angst, but between you and I (and those that are reading this...) I will try not to make this too dark especially with Beca and Chloe as I think with 'Knocking Down the Wall' (which I haven't forgotten just my laptop has decided to become a headache and die on me) I be shoving them in so much drama that they deserve a breather, in this story... (maybe? :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Breaking away from the hot passionate kiss, the woman with the hair of hell's fire smiled lovely at her wife and gently stroked her face with love, still thinking that she was in a dream and would never thought the day would come when same sex could married each other.

With no word spoken Chloe let her hand, her touch and her kisses speak for themselves, letting her hand travel down slowly south between her wife's legs. Gentle like a feather, her smile not leaving her face as she watches Beca biting her lips and getting herself ready in position.

Beca parted her legs to give Chloe easy access to enter her and enter her deeply into her core, but Chloe loved to tease and playfully torture her wife just so she could hear her moan her name. Chloe continued her torture with the softest of touches on Beca's outer lips, having Beca even parting her legs even further apart, Chloe was indeed evil when she wanted to be.

As much fun as Chloe is having teasing Beca and it did not matter that Beca is now wetter then November's rain, for Chloe the act of making love cannot be forced. It takes time, patience and touches in the right places…

"Chloe, please…I need you… All of you…Please my love…My soul…I need you inside of me. "

…But, most importantly, the permission to enter that core.

Chloe gave want her wife wanted and plunged two fingers deeply inside her as she let her tongue free into her clit… Making Beca cry out in ecstasy.

* * *

Gripping the toilet bowl; as she again empty her stomach contents, she did not know how long she had been there, throwing up.

She yet again broke down, curling up into herself letting herself cry from want she had lost, the piece of her that she hold sacred and only had shared with a selected few, nothing can ever bring that back once it has been robbed from you.

She let herself have a moment of weakness, before plucking the courage to pick herself up and to carry on with her day. _'After all a Posen cannot show weakness to the enemy as the enemy will win.'_ She let her father's one of many quotes run through her mind, these quotes had made her what she was today and it's how she had always lived her life by.

It was a tough way to live life and even her girlfriend mentioned it, countless of times during arguments but it what made her strong, what will carry on and make her to be strong.

Aubrey looked at herself in the mirror, she will not let this affect her, and she will carry with her day like nothing happened.

In order to that she will need a shower, need to feel completely clean and rub off all the dirt that she felt, was over her. Walking slowly to the shower she turn the water to its highest point, hissing in pain as she scold herself but it was worth it. "Whatever it takes to be clean again."

* * *

Both Beca and Chloe went downstairs to the kitchen, both having the glow of after morning sex and in high spirits, they were in their night shirts as Chloe made the breakfast and Beca made the coffee it was a ritual for them even since they first began dating.

Once Chloe placed their breakfast on the table she felt Beca's arms wrapped round her waist after she placed both mugs on the table, then placing a kiss on Chloe's ticklish spot below her ear. Chloe turned around and both sets of deep blue orbs stare at each other showing all of their love radiating off each other.

"How did I ever get become this lucky to have found you?" Chloe rhetorically asked, placing a kiss on her lips.

Beca returned the smile a replied back, staring at the beauty in front of her, the very woman who had changed her life for the better, she kissed this very woman with twice as much passion than ever before, before answering. "You're wrong…I'm the one that's lucky to have found you."

Before Chloe can yet again argue back on who was indeed the lucky one, it only took looking into her eyes that reflect her own love knew that they were both indeed lucky to have found each other and to realise their true feelings towards each other. Chloe was also proud of how far Beca had changed for the better and coming out of her shell more. "Yeah, you're right! YOU! Are the lucky one to have me." Beca playfully smacked Chloe in the arm.

Beca sighed, not wanting to break the positon she was in, but as soon as she saw the clock on the wall, the real life of work pulled her out of her euphoria. "Shit! I didn't realise how late it was. I best quickly shower and head off."

"What about breakfast?" Chloe pouted. "I take it to go."

"But, babe you're like the boss, can't you be like late or even better yet play hooky?" Chloe wriggled her eyebrows, as she herself was at the moment a free agent and between jobs. "I wish I could, but I have a long day ahead of me and the sooner I be done. The sooner I get home to you…"

Chloe sighed. Knowing that was never the case, once Beca gets deeply into a project especially one that she enjoys she will be glued to the studio and still be late home. Beca sense this and sighed herself. "Chloe not this again please? We had such a good start to the morning, let's not end it with an argument. Please?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Besides you get all cute when you throw a strop. I'm heading for the shower…" Beca headed upstairs before stopping. "You can join me if you want."

Beca raised her eyebrows and Chloe did not need to be asked twice.

* * *

Aubrey did not know how long she had been in the shower, she did not know how long she stood and looked at herself in the mirror, all that she know was that she was on auto pilot, and suddenly found herself back in her bedroom buttoning up her short sleeved blouse and then zipping up her skirt. What was once a woman full of confidence and professionalism with not matter what she wore, she was now conscious of what she was wearing.

She was already late a few more minutes to change wouldn't matter.

Taking off her original outfit, she opted for a long sleeved blouse with jacket and some trousers to match. She then tried applying her makeup but found her hands was shaking too much, so decided to go au natural, but can still see the wear and tear of stress on her features. Maybe she can call in sick. But, that will give her father more ammunition to belittle her.

Sighing, she will brave going to work, even if she did look like something that the cat dragged in. All she had to do was look at the state of her bed to make her decision about going to work crystal clear.

Whatever happened last night was best to forget about it and move on.

She will destroy the sheets later, but for the time being she needed to get out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Aubrey didn't pick up her pace, once she got out of her car, she still felt her skin exposed as the gentle breeze hit her face, she took a deep breath to calm herself down as she wrapped her jacket tightly around her.

Putting one foot in front of the other she was hoping she can get through this day without getting too much grief from her father and to slip quickly and quietly into her office and stay there till the end.

Her hope was dashed when she heard an all too familiar booming voice, that was like an earthquake shaking the building and send fear to her very being no matter how old she gets, that voice always made her feel like a child.

"AUBREY POSEN! In my office NOW!" He boomed. Aubrey could feel all of her colleagues stares on her as she walked meekly to her father's office.

Once she entered, she opened her mouth to try and explain. "Dad… I can explain…" She got caught off, as her head moved to one side and the sound of the slap echoed around the room, she put her hand on her burning cheek, before her head turned to the other side and again the slap was the only sound that broke the silence. She took a step back as her father took a step further into her personal space. "I don't want to hear your excuses and remember where you are and how you address me."

"I'm sorry…Sir. It won't happen again" Aubrey had trained herself to not to cry even when the slaps came unexpectedly, she had taught herself a long time ago to harden her heart so that no matter what the pain was, she will not show any sign of weakness and not shed a tear.

She stayed silent as her father raged at her. "You are a disgrace to the Posen name. You suppose to set a high standard as it is the Posen's name on the building whatever you do, your action reflects on that name. Especially your actions outside of work, in the public eye."

This statement had caught her attention. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Really?" Her father sneered. "You're that stupid, that thick that you were unaware how you behaved last night?"

Aubrey did not know what to say, if only she can remember the events from last night, but she knew better then voice her concerns to her father. All she can do was to watch as her father paced. "You did some stupid things in the past…Like that pointless singing in college… Which you humiliated yourself by throwing up in the crowed, this phase of being a lesbian, I thought you setting your own retreat will change you, will actually be successful. But you manage to fuck that up and I have to bail you out, again. I thought you could not disappointment me any further but last night, last night was the cherry on the cake."

All Aubrey could do was stand still with burning cheeks and take in her father's rants about last night, maybe then she can remember what happened.

"You were nothing but a whore last night…" Aubrey was shocked to hear that word coming out of her father's mouth. "Showing your chest, throwing yourself at anyone, using your body for…" General Posen could not finish his sentence and this time Aubrey could not blame him. "I may not like the fact that you are dating another woman but to show your body off like that cheating on her the way you did…"

 _'I cheated on her?_ ' Aubrey thought to herself, _'No I love her, I would not do that to her, to us. We've been through so much together. I can't have cheated. I just couldn't.'_

"Everyone saw your little 'show' you were to set an example and prove that you did not get this job because you had to or through nepotism. It was to show everyone that you weren't this useless, talentless piece of shit, this fuck up. Yet again you failed. I don't know why I even bothered. You are docked a half day's wage."

"Sir." It hurt her so much to hear her father thinking those things about her and she knew this time she was to blame, but she also knew that something did not add up. She has it good with her girlfriend, sure like many couples they fight but she would not risk her relationship over something so pointless as a night out.

She needed to found out what really happened and why she acted the way that she did, as it was so unlike her, she wouldn't cheat on the woman that she loves, she just wouldn't.

"Get out of my sight and for God's sake can you try and look presentable and not like a used up whore."

Aubrey, just nodded she could no longer look at her father without seeing both the disgust and disgrace shown all over his face. She mumbled a soft 'yes, sir' before making her quick exit out of his office to make it to hers.

Walking quickly and head down, she tried not to draw any attention to herself, knowing that she was the talk of the office she needed to get to her sanctuary, to close everything and everyone off so that she can remember last night's events and prove that her actions weren't her own, that something must of lead her into doing some of those things. But what?

She was a moment away from her office when she shuddered at her name being shouted out by the woman who was her nemesis throughout the majority of her college years. "You put on quite the show last night. I'm impress, didn't know you had it in you. Pukeson."

"Alice." Aubrey bit inside her mouth to keep her emotions in check as this is all that she needs, she could already feel the salty liquid building up. She needs to get inside her office. "I thought you were deeply in love with your girlfriend to put on a show like that. Practically giving lap dances. But as they say why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free."

Aubrey would any other day smack that smug smile off her face, but for some reason there was a part of her that was still fearful of her, especially with what she did to her on the night that she cost the then Bella's their place in the final acapella tournament. "It was nothing like that." Alice smiled as she walked closer into Aubrey's personal space. "I always knew you were a slut and pathetic, last night's event's proved it. There's no running away from that. Not even ' _daddy'_ can save you from that. I'm surprised you can even walk straight."

Aubrey not having the energy to answer her back finally reached her office and closed the door. Her back against it, her heart was beating faster than it should, that she needed to take deep slowly breaths to calm herself down. She wanted the ground to swallow her up, she finally let her tears cascade down her cheeks all the cruel and heartless remarks finally hitting her.

She slowly slid down, the tears not stopping, cradling her head sobbing to herself. "What the hell happened last night and why can't I remember any of it?"

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Chloe was bored, there was nothing for her in the jobs section or on-line, she had e-mail her CV to a number of job sites but nothing took her interest.

Seeing the time and wanting a break she decided to pay an long overdue visit to Aubrey.

Since Beca and her, got married, three months ago they had rarely seen each other let alone spoke. This was due to the fact that Aubrey didn't show up for their wedding, cancelling her invite at the last minute, leaving a distraught Chloe stressing out to find another maid of honour at short notice and a fuming Beca vowing to give the blonde aca-nazi more than a piece of her mind. As well as Beca hated seeing her wife upset, Beca turned around and saw her own best friend upset with Aubrey's no show as they were supposed to be in a relationship.

Beca vowed then and there that she wanted nothing more to do with Aubrey Posen.

However, Chloe being Chloe she found herself forgiving Aubrey for the no show due to the fact she knew the stress that she was under at work and especially having her father as her boss. Aubrey vowed to not only make it up to her but also to her girlfriend and Beca as well. But, it was finding the time to do it as everyone was busy with their lives and Beca refusing to speak to her.

Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she made her way over to Aubrey's work place to try and make a start on building back those broken bridges.

* * *

As Aubrey was sitting in her office, she tried to put her head down and focus on her case load and to try and blank out the harsh words from both her father and arch enemy, but couldn't. It seemed last night's activities the stranger or strangers in her room was all down to her. It was all her fault, wasn't it? She just could not remember having that much to drink.

Something seemed off to her, she was not that heavy drinker, well not anymore not since it was effecting her relationship, which was one of the many reasons she gave up criminal defence.

* * *

When she worked as a criminal defence attorney she had found it stressful and deep inside her she knew that most of the criminals were guilty of the most awful acts, when they were found not guilty due to her, deep down she was disgusted with herself when they _'thanked'_ her and shook her hand. She had to put a false smile on her face and be polite to them as she had to force down the bile when she felt the guilt when justice wasn't served and to block out the cries of the victims' families and the verbal abuse thrown at her for _'having no heart'_ and the best one _'how can you sleep at night?'_ (Of course she didn't!) She even had one family member spat at her before the guards pulled them away from her to prevent causing further assault.

Aubrey saw the look on her father and swore she saw a hint of pride in him whenever she won but it felt bittersweet as she knew the truth, and when her time comes to pass this life, she knew she will have to face her maker for those _'sins.'_ But she carried on defending them for her _'father's love.'_

The worst of it was taking her _'work'_ home with her and taking her stress and anger out on her girlfriend.

One night the argument became physical and it was the first time she had hit her girlfriend.

It started when she came back home from a bar after winning a case...

...A serial rapist walked free and it was all down to her. She had to force herself to turn away and block out the abuse of the victims' family as the verdict was read out.

It was her fault that he was set free and to walk the streets again.

She had walked passed her father ignoring his offer for dinner as a celebration on their win. Instead she headed to the nearest bar and nearly drank her weight in alcohol. When she reached home her girlfriend screamed at her for not telling her where she was and how late it was. She complain how she smelt like a brewery.

Aubrey just had enough with people screaming and blaming her that she raised more than her voice at her, she raised her hand and smacked her.

Welcoming the silence that came after the slap, as there was no more screaming, just silence. She just walked off and told her girlfriend that she was off to bed. She didn't even look back at her.

Of course the next morning she looked at her girlfriend's cheek and was nothing but apologetic and spent the following month making it up to her and the reason why she had change to criminal defence to the civil cases.

It disappointed her father and he again became a total bastard to her but it saved her relationship and that was all that matter to her and true to her word, never lashed out at her again. Or took a sip of alcohol.

* * *

Maybe this was karma coming back to bite her in the ass for those cases.

So deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her door opening or the greeting of her friend.

It was the wave of the hand that brought her out of her thoughts, her day dream.

"You okay in there?" Chloe asked. Shaking the cob webs out of her mind, Aubrey gave a small smile glad to have a distraction. "I'm okay…What brings you here?" She stood up and brought herself to hug her friend, trying not to tense up at her touch, hoping Chloe did not notice.

"Well, I needed a break from job hunting so thought I come down and bug you, since I haven't seen for ages." Aubrey offered Chloe a seat and they both sat down. "Well you know… busy."

"To busy to see your best friend get married, obviously." Chloe cringed at her own words. She thought she had gotten over that. "Sorry, I…"

"It's okay, you're right to still be angry at me… I would be the same." Chloe smiled and just nodded. "So how's being married to the troll been?"

Chloe sighed. "Bree…Please…I came here to catch up with you not to give you reason to slag off my wife. Seeing as you are dating her best friend." Aubrey backed down. "You're right I'm sorry. Maybe one day the troll and I will be best of friends. That or hell will be a cold place to live in."

Chloe couldn't help but smile it's nice to see that somethings never change and as much as the two people in the world that she loves the most, couldn't stand to be in the same room, the two rarely say hurtful things in malice towards each other and that was because they both want to protect her.

Aubrey was about to say more about Beca but notice the way Chloe was looking at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? You just seemed a bit off. You clothes are not your usual attire." Aubrey smiled trust Chloe to be the person of all people to notice the simplest of changes. "I'm fine." She lied and knew Chloe would have picked up the break in her voice.

And, she was right by the way Chloe looked at her. "Chloe I'm fine honest."

"Missing Stacy? It's okay to admit it. She's coming back this weekend right? Give you a reason to you know." Chloe wriggled her eyebrows. "I am missing Stacy but it's not that, it's…." Aubrey wanted to say more but found herself clam up. _'What would she think of me? When she finds out? That I'm a whore? A slut? A cheater? I'm truly am a fuck up!'_

"It's what?" Chloe asked. "You can tell me…" She continued as she reached out her hand to touch Aubrey's, not missing the way she pulled back from her touch. "…It's work." Aubrey quickly replied. "…It's too much work." Aubrey tried to cover.

"Something tells me that wasn't what you were going to say." At this Chloe began to take a closer look at Aubrey's features noting that it was rare for her not to wear make-up. "Something is wrong and I want to help you, if you let me."

Aubrey did want to talk to her but the shame of her actions stopped her and she changed the subject. "Well unless you know law, you can't help me."

Chloe sighed, as she recognise the defensive tone when Aubrey wanted the subject to be dropped. "I don't but I'm always a phone call or text away if you need someone to talk to." Aubrey did not respond, and pretending to study her case load as all of a sudden, having Chloe in her office made her claustrophobic and just want her out in the office. "Not to sound bitchy or anything but I got important work to be getting on with. We can't all live on one wage." She knew it was a low blow as it was a sore subject for Chloe not knowing what she wanted to do with her life after finally finishing college. Also knowing she hated depending on Beca's good wage to live off. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"…Work." Chloe finished off trying not to sound too hurt. "…I get it, I best be going anyway. Let you carry on with it."

Chloe stood up and made her way to the door noticing that Aubrey had made no effort to get up and see her out. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you in some way. It's just I haven't seen you since I got married and I miss you! It's also hard for me that the two people that I love the most are not seeing eye to eye at the moment. How about when Stacy returns we can have dinner? All four of us to get together and talk. To get everything out in the open and have a clean slate?"

Looking at the desperation and hope on her face in wanting everything back as it once was, when she and Beca finally got on and pushed passed their differences for both Chloe and Stacy's sake. She agreed, welcoming a distraction that wasn't work and especially not thinking about last night. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I let Stacy know and get back to you."

Seeing Chloe smile, she smile back and then dropped her facade when she heard the door close. _'How am I going to face Stacy knowing that I cheated on her?_ ' She thought. Once again burying her head in her hands, the all too common feeling of tears building up was enough to push her over the edge.

Looking at her case load and laughing at the irony of one of the open folders, was a case of the serial rapist that she help set free staring back at her, only for her, to now be on the opposite side.

She looked up and silently cursed. _'Did anyone tell you, you have a wicked sense of humour?'_

Frustration getting the best of her, she picked up her bag and decide to leave and go home, destroy those sheets, have another long hot shower and maybe that will give her, her peace of mind back.

Her father already dock her half a day's pay he might as well dock it all. No doubt he will phone her later to give another lecture and calling her names under the sun.

Once all of that is done and dusted, she will skype Stacey and be honest with her, hoping that she will be forgiven and they can work it out.

What Aubrey did not know was that the damage was already done, a piece of her was gone and she will face a lot of obstacles to recover, to try and get that piece back...

…If she can ever get it back.

 **TBC**


End file.
